


Oh baby baby

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Reluctantly, Sansa handed Eddie back to a hovering Robb and came to get her coffee from Jon with another shy smile.“I want us to have a baby,” he blurted. No point in skirting around it, he thought. Sansa blinked repeatedly, her lips parting in surprise.





	Oh baby baby

He would be lying if he said he had never thought about having children with Sansa.

It had crossed his mind on the odd occasion when he would think about where they would be in a few years time.

But it had never been a big focus, never something that he had felt a strong need towards. That was, until he had seen her actually holding a baby, her nephew Eddie.

He had driven her to the hospital to see Robb and Jeyne’s baby boy and had left her to speak with the proud parents while he went to get coffee. And upon his return, he had stopped at the door, utterly taken aback at the sight of Sansa with a baby in her arms.

Her entire face was alight with love and pride as she cooed at the bundle in her arms. She was a natural maternal being, Jon thought, feeling himself smile at the sight. He leaned against the frame, appreciating the moment for as long as he could.

He imagined Sansa in a nursery they would make from the spare room, their own baby in their arms. He could see her sitting in a rocking chair, like her mother's, which Sansa loved. He could see her sitting in there and smiling down at their child as she fed them from her breast and whispered her devotion. It was one of the most beautiful things Jon could ever have imagined.

It was a moment before she felt his eyes, sparing him a shy smile, one she tried to hide behind a bitten lip but Jon knew it was a smile of unabashed want. He had only just thought she had had never looked more beautiful, and then she had sent him that smile.

Reluctantly, Sansa handed Eddie back to a hovering Robb and came to get her coffee from Jon with another shy smile.

“I want us to have a baby,” he blurted. No point in skirting around it, he thought. Sansa blinked repeatedly, her lips parting in surprise.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” he replied, nodding his head for emphasis. “I want to see you carrying our own baby in your arms.”

Sansa’s smile was radiant as she threw her arms around his neck.

“We best get home and practice then,” she purred.


End file.
